It is known in the art to provide trucks, vans and other automotive vehicles with sliding or swinging side doors for accessing the rear passenger or cargo carrying portion of the vehicle. Such types of vehicle doors generally open from the forward or aft position of an associated door frame or opening but not generally from both. When a vehicle has a rear compartment usable in either a passenger carrying or cargo carrying mode, the location of seats or the desired positioning of cargo may make it desirable to open the door from either side of the door frame or opening for maximum convenience in loading of the vehicle.